The New Intern
by Gemology
Summary: A nerd and a jock aren't exactly the type you'd figure would end up together. But maybe opposites can attract when a new intern named Peridot shows up in Jasper's office. If you like my work please support me with a coffee! ko-fi(dot)com/gemology . You can also visit me at archiveofourown(dot)org/users/Gemology .
1. Chapter 1

First impressions were important. Well, they were important to most people. For Jasper, interacting with humans was boring and a waste of time. She liked to do things quick and dirty – which was odd considering she worked in an office. She looked like she could have been a professional football player or wrestler or bodybuilder, but here she was, typing away at a computer. No one ever quite knew what made her take this job, considering that her stature looked like it was made for heavy duty work, but it couldn't be denied that she was one of the smartest people in the building. Brains AND brawns, the whole package.

But this morning Jasper couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong with her computer. Well, the computer was fine, it was the browser that was giving her trouble. The internet was just _supposed_ to work. It _always_ worked. So she'd put in an emergency request with the IT department and they were sending somebody down. Jasper had never really cared who came to fix her computer problems.

At least, not until today.

Jasper had a habit of breaking things, so calls to the IT department were frequent. She knew of everybody over there. So when the new intern approached, she was a little caught off guard. The woman shuffling toward her had short blond hair that didn't even reach her shoulders, and it was flared out in the back like she was some kind of Anime character. Probably because this nerd watched a shit ton of Anime. She was dressed in a short sleeved white t-shirts and jeans, with a lanyard attached to her keycard around her neck. Jasper didn't even have one of those. Gees, the IT crew had the run of the place.

Peridot observed the brutish office worker as she approached. Her shirt was in disarray, and Peridot wasn't sure why it was even tucked into her pants at all, with how messy it looked. She was wearing suit pants, which were far too long and hung down near her shoes – so far down that the woman was, in fact, stepping on the edges. Her shoes almost looked like slippers, unlike the dress shoes that adorned the feet of literally everyone else in the office. Her hair was white, undoubtedly bleached. She'd better enjoy that full head of hair while she had it. With all the chemical dye she was sure to go bald. But Peridot wasn't here to criticize, she was here to do her job.

"So-" Peridot scrolled through a pocket PDA looking for the request ticket, "- _Jasper_ , what seems to be the 'emergency'." The last word came out sounding sarcastic. Jasper didn't appear to be freaking out, her computer wasn't on fire, and in fact everything seemed to be normal and working fine. This was probably going to be a waste of her time.

"None of my browsers are working!" she replied, as if she were bored with this idle chatter. Of course, she hadn't listed the problem in her IT request, so there was no way to actually avoid this conversation.

Peridot looked annoyed. This was definitely NOT an emergency problem. "Let me take a look." Glancing at the screen, she could already see that there were only two different browsers to choose from. From the way Jasper had talked, Peridot had expected at least four or five.

Jasper nonchalantly observed the new intern. She was so short, all she had to do was lean over the desk to get a good look at the screen. Most interns asked to sit in her seat while they fixed the problem, so they wouldn't have to bend over. Peridot was leaning over the desk, her butt sticking out ever so slightly past Jasper. Since she was preoccupied, it gave Jasper the chance to ogle at the deriair before her. With Peridot leaning over the desk, Jasper could have just as easily check out her boobs – if she'd had any. If Jasper leaned over like that, her generous chest area would be spilling from her shirt.

She had the urge to slip a finger – _one_ of her thick fingers was the only thing that was going to fit – into the pocket of those tight jeans. But of course, that would be inappropriate work behaviour.

"Your wifi was off." Peridot opened a browser to make sure everything was working properly. Sure enough, the page loaded without any trouble.

"Oh." Was all Jasper said.

Peridot rolled her eyes as she walked away. _A "thank you" would have been nice._ She thought.

Over the next few weeks, Jasper seemed to have more computer trouble than usual. Peridot was always the one sent down because she was in training, and was handling most of the technological problems in the office. The second time, it was the wifi again. The third time, somebody – Peridot suspected Jasper herself – had taken a screen capture of the desktop and then cleared everything off and replaced the background so it LOOKED like all the folders were there, but nothing could be clicked on. The fourth time, her keyboard and monitor had come loose from the back of her system. And the fifth time, Jasper complained that she couldn't get her computer to boot up at all. It turned out that it was just unplugged, something Jasper should have easily figured out. She was starting to wonder if she was being pranked. Maybe this was some sort of elaborate initiation her coworker's put Jasper up to.

After solving the latest very simple problem, Peridot turned to leave and head back to her own desk. Annoyed at the firth problem in two weeks from the same employee, she mumbled as she walked away, "How did this idiot even land this position?", unaware that she was still in earshot of Jasper.

Jasper was on her feet in a moment, hands grabbing Peridot's shoulders. "What did you say?!" she yelled, flipping Peridot around to face her. Peridot's eyes bulged so wide that Jasper thought they might pop out of her head. _Shit._ Jasper thought, as Peridot blocked her face with her hands. So much for making a good impression. "Whatever, nerd." she released her, rushing off somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper sipped at a coffee in the breakroom, but it wasn't helping calm her nerves. She was shaking, afraid that she'd totally screwed up any chance she had with Peridot. Why did she always have to be so brutish? Her first instinct had always been to fight back, to never let anyone talk trash about her, to always be the strongest and the best. Why did she have to be so reflexive at confronting people? She'd never meant to hurt Peridot.

She decided to make a pit stop at the bathroom before heading back to her desk. Once there, Jasper threw cold water on her face. As she was rubbing a paper towel over herself to get dry, she heard a sniffle and a whimper somewhere in the bathroom. She threw away the paper towel and then listened quietly, to be sure of what she'd heard. Sure enough, there were more sniffles, whimpers, and sobs. It sounded disgusting.

"Who's the fuckin' crybaby?" she called out. She was answered by a gasp, and then silence. Well, if whoever it was wasn't going to answer, Jasper was going to find out for herself. One by one, she hoisted herself up so she could see over the door of each stall. She disregarded the creaks they made when her weight was added, and the fact that this was definitely a violation of privacy. Of course, the culprit was in the last stall, and it was the last person Jasper expected to see: Peridot.

She was curled up on the toilet seat, knees hugged to her chest and her face buried in her knees. She looked up when she heard the door rattle, with that same scared expression she'd given Jasper earlier – only now her face was much redder and puffier.

The two stared at each other for several long moments, neither saying anything. Jasper wanted to apologize, to ask Peridot out, and yet the other part of her wanted to simply make fun of the small woman. Peridot was probably just too scared to say anything.

Jasper's inner turmoil was interrupted by the door starting to creak again. Who knew when the hinges were last tightened, or oiled, or replaced. "Shit!" Jasper yelled, as the door collapsed right into the stall. Being the last stall, it was the handicapped one, so Peridot wasn't in any danger. At least, not from the falling door.

She got up and dusted herself off, lifting the door up and placing it against the wall. She turned around to face Peridot, who decided that now was the best time to run away. But Jasper quickly blocked the only exit, causing Peridot to slam into her. Her only other option was if she wanted to crawl on the nasty floor to the next stall – which she might if she got desperate enough.

Peridot backed up against the wall, eyeing Jasper up and down. "Look, ah-" Jasper began, trying to keep her voice low and taking a step forward, "I'm uh, sorry. About earlier I- I didn't mean anything."

Peridot stood in disbelief for several moments, before finally shrugging. "It's not a big deal." she sniffed, averting her eyes to stare down at her feet.

"But you're crying! That's-that's my fault, isn't it?" Jasper's shoulders sagged. _Why did she have to be so defensive all the time?_

The other girl had taken to rubbing the leftover moisture from her cheeks and eyes. "Not exactly..."

"Peridot, isn't it?" Jasper asked slowly.

"Y-Yes." she sniffled one last time. She supposed that even though she'd made frequent trips to Jasper's desk, they hadn't exactly had a formal introduction.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I didn't mean to... I'm really sorry." she silently wondered if she looked as guilty as she felt.

"I'll get over it." Peridot shrugged, then slowly walked past Jasper, and Jasper let her go. She started washing her hands and splashing cool water on her face. "Not the first time I've run into your type."

 _Her_ type? What did that even mean? Jasper looked at the somewhat scrawny nerd before her, and then down at herself. Tall, muscled, and could easily ram Peridot's head right through the wall behind her. Jasper used to shove kids like this into lockers. But that was a long time ago, and Jasper only did it to those that she'd liked. Because back then, in school, to have a crush on a nerd meant she was weak. Seemed she was still into the same type.

Jasper moved beside Peridot to wash her hands. As Peridot started to dry her face with a paper towel and Jasper did likewise with her hands, she asked, "Could I take you out for coffee sometime? Soon?"

Peridot stiffened, then blew her nose into a paper towel, leaving Jasper's question hanging in the air for a good few moments. "Are you seriously asking me on a _date_?" she shot back.

Jasper took a step back. If things went awry, she could always run away since she was closest to the door. "No, just, um, to apologize. Unless you want it to be a date then I wouldn't mind, but it doesn't have to be."

The shorter woman looked her up and down, as if she'd never considered dating Jasper, but was definitely considering it now that the opportunity had presented itself. "Fine. Friday. But we're going to my favorite coffee shop. It's a singular cafe, not a chain, so you've probably never heard of it."

"Yeah, sure!" Jasper grinned, which Peridot realized was probably the first time she'd ever seen her smile. "Do you want my number?"

"As if I couldn't just get it from your employee profile." Peridot flaunted past Jasper. As she reached for the door, she looked over at the broken stall. "What do you plan to do about that?"

"Whatever, they'll take it out of my paycheck." Jasper swung the door open, nearly smacking Peridot with it.

"Has this... happened before?" she ducked under Jasper's arm to get out of the bathroom, as the taller woman was holding the door for her.

"Well, not this exact scenario, but damage to property, yes." The pair began walking back to Jasper's desk.

"How do you not get fired?" Peridot asked incredulously.

"Think anyone would be brave enough to fire me?" she bellowed out a laugh at her own joke.

"Heh..." The other laughed nervously, rethinking the date for a second.

"Friday?" Jasper asked to be sure, sitting down at her desk.

"Friday. I'll text you." Then she was gone, shuffling back to her space in the office.

 _Damn, that tight little ass is hot in those jeans._ Jasper thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Peridot was right. Jasper had never heard of this place. Some dinky little hole in the wall hipster place, that was probably why. Coming to a place like this wasn't exactly convenient for her morning coffee, as it didn't follow her normal path to work. But hey, the coffee wasn't bad, she observed, sipping at her beverage as Peridot slurped at her frappuccino across the table.

'Those have loads of sugar, you know." Jasper pointed out.

"Well, not all of us are bodybuilders that need to be careful of those things." she shot back, taking an extra big gulp.

Jasper cracked a smile. "Hah. So you've noticed I work out. You see something you like, little nerd?"

Peridot scoffed. "Don't call me that. I may be tech support, but who's the _nerd_ stuck in a cubicle tippity tapping on her computer all day writing reports?" she smirked.

"Hrmph. Touché." The buff woman admitted.

"How long have you been with the company anyway?" Peridot prompted.

"A few years, I think. Haven't really been keeping track. Just been cruising through life since high school." She idly sipped at her beverage.

"Were you ever involved in any kind of sports career?" Peridot wasn't quite sure what someone of Jasper's stature might be good at in the athletics department, but there was no denying that she definitely looked build for something in that field. so what had made her want to come sit in a stuffy office anyway?

"Nah. I mean, I used an athletics scholarship to pay for college, but sports were only ever a hobby. I was good at them, sure, but you know, those kinds of careers don't last that long. And they're really damaging to the body. I wouldn't want to mess up this beauty anymore than I had to." she ran a hand through her long, flowing hair, using the curving of her arm to end in a flex.

"Huh. So you did your research. You're smarter than I thought." Peridot pretended not to notice the muscled arm that was displayed before her, but truth be told she struggled to keep her eyes off of it. Someone so big, so intimidating, that could have easily slapped her around and made her afraid, but had instead shown her gentle side in apologizing and paying for the coffee.

"Well, not always." she sipped at her coffee. "There's still some mean part of me that comes out sometimes. I'm trying to get a handle on it. I'm sorry you got caught in one of my fits."

"Ah, you know, the past is in the past!" Peridot laughed awkwardly, having tried to push down that traumatizing memory of when she thought Jasper was going to push her body directly through the floor. "I shouldn't have said something nasty out loud. That was my fault, too."

"No, no, it really wasn't. And I want to make it up to you. I know coffee isn't enough." she stared down at her cup while she rubbed the back of her neck.

Peridot had a sudden bold impulse. "Then let me take you out to dinner."

It took Jasper a moment to process the request. "You?! But I'm the one that's supposed to-"

"Isn't this about what I want?" Peridot replied coyly.

Jasper could swear that Peridot was flirting with her. And if she was, Jasper couldn't say it was unwanted. She already knew she had it bad for Peridot. She'd known from the first time she saw that little geek bend over her desk to fix her computer. She wondered if perhaps Peridot know why she had been called down to her cubicle all those times.

"I suppose so." The larger woman sounded confused at the proposed repayment.

"Good. Then that can be our second date." Peridot said casually.

"Second?" Jasper said thoughtfully. "Does that mean that this- ?"

Peridot placed the palm of her hand on her forehead. "Yes, it is. For someone so smart, you really don't catch on too quickly to romantic advances, do you?"

"It's not that!" The other woman spouted. "I just… I intimidate people, you know? I'm just worried that they're nice to me because they think they have to be. Not because they want to be."

"I agreed to come out to coffee with you." Peridot sighed. "Doesn't that give you the slightest hint that I might want to continue hanging out with you? And calling this a date, is that not an indicator that I might want to advance this relationship thing if you would also be willing?"

She could almost hear the wheels in Jasper's head turning. This woman must have had a one track mind, all business and no play. How had she ever managed to date before this? "Okay, despite how smart you seemed when we first arrived here, let me put things in simpler terms for you. We- you and I- are on a date. A casual one. Your treat. I would like to do this again, in a more high class establishment, usually reserved for those who are seriously involved. My treat."

"I feel like I should be insulted." It was Jasper's turn to sigh. "But I really am that dense when it comes to this… whole thing." she gestured to the air at nothing in particular, and Peridot had no clue what "this whole thing" might actually mean.

She was surprised. Underneath this rough exterior, lay someone who was shy and tentative. "Do you or do you not have an interest in being _together_?" she gestured to herself, then to Jasper, and repeated the motion a couple of times. "As girlfriends, if you haven't grasped that concept either."

Jasper's face seemed to light up at the suggestion. "You'd really? You? Even after what happened?" she nearly knocked over her drink in her excitement.

"Only if you stop bringing it up." Neither of them mentioned the details of Peridot's work scare thanks to Jasper a few days prior. "Then yes. Will you accompany me on a formal date tomorrow night?"

"Y-Yes! Yeah!" Jasper pounded a fist on the table, and Peridot swept up her cup to prevent it from spilling.

"Good." The smaller woman grinned as she stood up. "I'll text you the address. 7pm. Don't be late or it's over." she left Jasper with her mouth hanging open, nearly skipping out the door as she watched.

 _Holy shit_. Jasper thought. How did she get so lucky?


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper was grateful that the restaurant wasn't _too_ fancy. Still, since this was more than a coffee date, she picked out her best flannel for the occasion. She did as Peridot instructed, arriving a few minutes before 7. She asked the host about her date, and was promptly escorted to the proper table. As she approached, Peridot glanced down at her phone, likely checking the time. She nodded, seemingly satisfied with Jasper's prompt arrival. Jasper waved, excitedly striding over.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You do have a perfect record at work for showing up on time." she smiled and waved back as the tall woman seated herself. "Do you have any allergies?"

"Ah, no." Jasper replied, a bit caught off by the question.

"Good. I was hungry, so I already ordered for us." she folded her hands in front of her and twiddled her thumbs, as if she was waiting for the food to arrive at any moment.

Jasper raised a brow. "Are you normally this bossy in your relationships?"

Peridot grinned mischievously at the question. "Only when the other person will listen."

Jasper grinned back in the same way, as if she knew a secret that Peridot did not. She saw a flash of unnerve in the smaller woman's eyes, but it quickly dissipated. She was definitely going to have to try harder if she really wanted to get the best of Jasper.

"So, you were really early.." Jasper observed.

"If you're on time, you're late." Peridot shot back matter-of-factly.

"If you're on time, you're on time." The taller woman rolled her eyes.

Peridot slammed both hands onto the table, leaning forward towards her date. "If you're early, you're on time."

Jasper folded her arms in front of herself. "Who came up with this backwards way of telling time?"

"Ah-" Peridot fumbled for an answer, but Jasper didn't even bother to let her think of one.

"Whoever it was was an idiot. You don't get paid more for showing up early, you only get your pay docked for showing up late." she was making herself out to be an expert on the subject.

Peridot held up a finger to protest, but Jasper wasn't finished.

"And if you're early to a party, then you're the first one there and it's just awkward. There's no benefit to showing up early to anything, ever. If I had actually shown up early, wouldn't that have ruined your plan to surprise me by pre-ordering food?" The woman across the table smirked.

Peridot glared back at Jasper. "In that case, I would have denied you a menu and secretly told the waitress what you wanted anyway." she held her head high, proud that she had bested the office hothead.

"But wasn't it easier without me here?" Jasper leaned back idly in the booth, stretching her arms across the back. A smug look was plastered on her face, as if she knew she could outsmart the technician.

Peridot huffed, folding her arms over her chest and glancing anywhere else in the restaurant besides at Jasper. "Are you always this annoying?"

"Am I getting on somebody's nerves?" The large woman seemed to be attempting to patronize her. "You know, those aren't the only nerves I can bother." she waited for the other woman to look her way before winking. She noticed the blush creep to her cheeks, and her smile grew wider. It seemed she had accomplished her goal.

But after silence persisted between them, Peridot refusing to look at her again, Jasper leaned forward and took on a more relaxed position. "Sorry. Too much?" Her once confident grin had turned into a much more sheepish expression.

Peridot glanced over at Jasper, wondering how someone so large could suddenly appear so small and meek. But there she was, hunched over, looking to Peridot like a guilty puppy. Her forwardness had disappeared in an instant, replaced with docility.

"A bit." The smaller woman replied. "But I suppose I brought it upon myself."

Silence permeated between them Their first date had been so short and casual. Now this place seemed a little too serious. They didn't really know a lot about each other, but for some reason neither could come up with a conversation topic. Secretly, they were both intimidated by the other. Peridot, by Jasper's stature, and Jasper, by Peridot's bold nature.

"Sorry, again." Jasper's failed attempt at flirting weighing heavily. "Most girls just want to hit it and quit it with me. Usually they like the teasing."

Peridot sighed and turned back to her date, an understanding smile crossing her features. "I do like teasing, just not _like that_." The little blush that Jasper had seen earlier creeped up her neck to her cheeks. Jasper very much wanted to plant kisses against the tender flesh between her head and shoulders.

"Bu do you really think I'm like most girls?" Peridot hadn't thought that she was really into flings, but she couldn't deny that Jasper was very _very_ attractive, and she had to admit she wouldn't mind if things moved at a faster pace. She knew it was smart to get to know someone before becoming too intimate, but something about this tall, muscled, yet somehow still awkward, woman was drawing her in, pulling her closer, in a way she had never experienced. It didn't make any logical sense, and yet, Peridot didn't want to fight the urges that had been bubbling up inside ever since she'd first laid eyes on her in the office.

"No! You've been really nice... and you even called us girlfriends. That's more than I usually get." she rubbed a hand on the back of her neck awkwardly.

Peridot could see why most girls would only be interested in one thing. Jasper didn't seem to mind it, but at the same time, she was actually willing to pursue a relationship. She was really excited about it too, which made Peridot wonder, "Which do you prefer? Hit it and quit it, or something serious?"

"I like to make sure others have a good time." Jasper said simply.

The shorter woman mulled over the answer. It was honestly very sweet. Who knew someone that looked like Jasper could be really romantic? Peridot would have pegged her as the type to _like_ sleeping around with girls. Conquesting as many in bed as she could, and bragging about it at work. Just like all those other jock douchebags she'd gone to school with. And yet, Jasper wasn't like that at all. From the sound of it, she actually gave a shit about the partners she was with.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper leaned across the table to where Peridot had been lost in thought.

"Nothing!" she retorted quickly, at the same time realizing she'd been quiet for far too long for it to actually be " _nothing_." "I mean, I was thinking we should order a bottle of wine while we wait."

Jasper shrugged. "Well, you're paying, right? So I'll leave that up to you." She leaned back, but still side eyed Peridot, as if she didn't believe she'd been thinking about drink choices while she was spaced out. But she didn't press the issue.

Peridot flagged down a waiter, inquiring about drink choices and taking a recommendation from the server, as well as checking in on the food. While she was preoccupied, Jasper decided to undo the top two buttons of her shirt. She was quite busty, as anyone could see, and she noticed the collar was a bit tight. These kinds of fancy meals were far too formal for her taste, and she had quickly grown bored. Giving Peridot something to ogle should make things more interesting.

"I picked out a nice Moscato-ooooo!" Peridot looked from Jasper's face down to her chest, which was protruding out more than she remembered. It wasn't overly lewd, just the slightest bit of cleavage, _but still_. She looked back up, to see the cheekiest shit eating grin plastered on her face. _She was doing this on purpose!_

"Jasper! This is a high class establishment!" she hissed, putting a hand next to her head in an attempt to hide her face, even though literally no one else was paying attention to the pair.

"It really is not, Peridot. It's _decent_ , and I really am impressed, but I can see at least two people wearing jeans and that chick behind you is trying way too hard to impress her own date and almost has _her_ boobs splayed across the table. But if it really means that much to you, I can cover back up." she placed her fingers idly on one of the undone buttons, indicating her sincerity.

Peridot narrowed her eyes at her date. Still, she was curious about the person behind her now that Jasper had mentioned her, so she slowly turned around to check. Yep, there she was. Not quite as endowed as Jasper, but definitely trying way to hard to show off what she did have. Peridot whipped back around to avoid being seen spying on another table.

She observed Jasper's own cleavage for comparison. It wasn't really _that_ bad. Nothing a low cut blouse wouldn't have revealed, anyway. She couldn't deny that it was a nice view, and Jasper even seemed more relaxed. Okay, and she was right, this place wasn't really as fancy as she was trying to play it up to be. "No, no, it's okay. I was just surprised." she tried to keep her eyes on Jasper's face rather than letting them wander. Then again, Jasper's display seemed to be an invitation. "Pleasantly." she added, taking a long look. After all, she didn't want Jasper to think that she _wasn't_ interested, because she definitely was.

The alcohol arrived, and was a welcome distraction. The two sipped at their glasses, idly chattering about movies, books, music. Getting to know each other's likes and dislikes. Both secretly considering future date ideas based upon the answers.

The wine helped loosen the two up, especially Peridot. Perhaps she was a bit more nervous than she had originally let on. Jasper noticed that she had almost finished a second glass when the food arrived, while she was still working on her first. She had definitely gotten louder, and for someone who had been so concerned about Jasper's appearance and behaviour, she ate rather messily. The alcohol seemed to be getting to her rather quickly, which was no surprise for someone with such a small stature. Plus, she didn't seem to be pacing herself very well.

"Do you even know how hot you are?" Peridot pointed a forkful of food in Jasper's direction.

Jasper was only growing more and more amused by Peridot's growing lack of tact, and decided to have some fun. "No. I had _no idea_. Help me out a little and tell me about it?" she batted her eyelashes in a teasing manner.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT?" she yelled across the table. Jasper noticed a few heads turn in their direction, but Peridot didn't seem concerned in the slightest. Jasper was pretty sure she was on her fourth glass. "I mean, look at you!"

"Yeah? What are you looking at?" The taller woman prompted.

"Where do I start?!" Peridot slammed her hands down on the table. "I doubt that I have to mention your boobs but WOW! They're like huge fluffy pillows. I just want to fall asleep inside them." she put her elbow on the table, using her hand to support her head. "And your HAIR! It's like a giant nest. It's beautiful. I wish I could run my hands through it. I bet it smells wonderful too." she giggled, and a goofy lopsided grin spread it's way across her features. "And those big, muscley arms. I just want to be wrapped up in them and held like a baby." Peridot topped off her glass, and then Jasper thought it best to take the bottle from her. "Have you ever just looked at yourself in a mirror? I bet you do that all the time! I would, if I had a body like yours."

Jasper had to admit, this was highly amusing. She had known that Peridot had a minor interest in her. After all, she'd been the one to suggest their second date, and to declare them as girlfriends. But now she was realizing not just how much attention Peridot had given to her, but how much she had imagined about her. She thought that perhaps she shouldn't be taking advantage of her like this, but it had been Peridot's idea to order the alcohol in the first place.

"It's no wonder you've had so many lays!" Peridot shouted across the table. "Like, holy shit, who wouldn't hit that!" she gestured wildly with her hands.

"So, you're telling me you'd be interested in 'hitting that'?" Jasper made air quotes with her fingers.

"Stars, YES!" Peridot stood up in her seat, and Jasper feared for a moment that she might jump across the table at her. "I've barely thought of anything else since that second time I had to come down to your desk to fix an easy problem."

Jasper's eyebrows raised. She knew she hadn't really been able to get Peridot off her mind since she first saw her, either. It seemed the attraction was mutual. Whatever happened to the shy nerd she'd almost punched the daylights out of just a couple of weeks ago? For that matter, what happened to the girl that had just nagged her about her behaviour only an hour ago? Perhaps it was time to take her now rowdy date home.

She signaled for the waiter as Peridot continued to let out a slew of compliments. Peridot seemed to only half finish her food, which was probably a factor in her drunken state. Jasper requested a box and the bill. Just before the waiter returned, Peridot pulled out her phone, intensely scrolling through it.

"Hey I took some nudes, do you wanna see?" Jasper could tell that she was trying desperately to flirt, but was certainly not very good at it.

"Uh, probably not here-"

"I'll just text them to you!" Peridot exclaimed.

Jasper blushed at the thought of seeing the small woman without any clothes. At least she'd dropped the subject before the waiter came back. Maybe she'd be too drunk to find hers number. But as Jasper reached for her wallet, she felt a familiar buzz in her pocket. Well, she could decide later whether she should look at the messages or just delete them. Just as she handed back the bill to the watier, Peridot slapped it down.

"I said I was paying!" Jasper hadn't been aware that Peridot was still paying attention. She picked the bill pack up and exchanged Jasper's card for her own, tossing Jasper's card to her date across the table. Jasper fumbled with the small object as the waiter took the bill.

"Alright, sorry. I didn't realize you were still sober enough to remember." The tall woman reached across the table and started to scoop Peridot's food into the provided box. The waiting text messages weighed heavily on her mind, but she really had to focus on getting Peridot home safely. "Where do you live?"

"Ooohh, you wanna come over so sooooon?" she slurred. "I'll text it to you."

"You can just tell me-" Her phone buzzed again. _Shit!_ Now she'd have to at least glance at her new messages from Peridot. She decided she'd wait until they were outside.

The waiter came and thanked them and Peridot signed the receipt. Jasper helped Peridot stand. She wobbled a lot more than expected. grasping onto the table, before she pushed herself off and fell against Jasper's hip. Jasper kept one arm around her, the other carrying the food box. Peridot hung on to Jasper's shirt as if her life depended on it, rubbing her face on the fabric and giggling.

Jasper sat Peridot down on a bench outside for a moment, so she could map out their destination. "Ah geez!" she was greeted with the address, but just above it was a very close up picture of of Peridot's nether region. She quickly clicked on the address, glancing back at Peridot, who had her chin resting on her hands and was staring right at Jasper's ass. Jasper looked away, checking out the location of her date's house. Less than a mile away. Good. They could walk that far. Some fresh air and exercise might even help Peridot sober up.

Around 30 minutes later, they arrived. The pace had been much slower than Jasper anticipated, due to Peridot's stumbling. Unfortunately, the alcohol was still running its course, and the exercise seemed to actually increase her insobriety. Jasper sighed. She couldn't just leave her like this.

Peridot had somehow managed to fish out her keys and unlock the front door. She leaned against it as she turned the knob, and would have fallen to the floor had Jasper not caught her. Peridot turned around, grabbing her by the collar, and pulling herself towards Jasper's face. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, and the muscled woman knew what she was after.

"Let's get you inside." Jasper practically had to drag her. She sat Peridot down on a kitchen chair, where the smaller woman started to pout. Probably because Jasper hadn't given into her advance, but there was no way she was going to take advantage of someone who was obviously drunk. She set the food down on the table, then went to search for a fork and glass for water.

She set everything in front of her date. "You need to eat." she pushed the box towards her. "And drink some water." she pointed to the glass.

"No!" Peridot's arms were folded over her chest, and she turned away.

Jasper rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. This was not how she'd expected the evening to go. "Please, Peridot? I don't want you to be sick in the morning." Peridot didn't budge. Jasper sighed again. She picked up a forkful and inched it towards her. Still nothing. "If you don't eat, I'm going home. If you want me to stay longer, you need to eat. And drink."

The woman sitting next to her didn't make any movements. "Fine. Then I'll just take these gorgeous breasts that you can't keep your eyes off of and go home." Jasper scooted out her chair as if she intended to get up.

That got her attention. Peridot's head whipped up, and she looked from Jasper's face to her huge chest. Oh stars she could look at it all night. "Okay." Peridot grumbled and went back to sulking, but reluctantly opened her mouth. Her eyes were unashamedly glued to her date.

"There we are. Now you can keep staring at me. Or my boobs. Whatever, so long as you're eating." Jasper placed the food in Peridot's mouth.

A cycle was created. Peridot would eat, but if she became reluctant, Jasper would undo a button from her flannel. She rewarded Peridot for absorbing carbs and hydrating. By the time the food was finished, Jasper's bra was full showing. More importantly, Peridot was nearly falling asleep at the table. Good.

Jasper carried her down the hall, figuring out where the bedroom was. She pried a sleepy Peridot off her shirt, then went to clean things up in the kitchen. She even took it upon herself to do Peridot's dishes, which she hadn't initially noticed were piling up. She wiped down the counters and table, leaving the place cleaner than she found it. She checked out Peridot one more time, to find her still quietly sleeping. She locked the door on her way out, and sighed with relief, heading off to her own residence to sleep off babysitting duty.


	5. Chapter 5

Peridot had messed up. She had fucked up.

She was sure of it. Her memory was fuzzy, and that was not a good sign. There was a slight pounding in her head, but nothing painkillers couldn't fix. Once it had subsided, she tried to remember how she'd made it home. The empty box in the trash helped jog her thoughts Peridot looked around for her phone, finding it still in her pocket. There weren't any new messages, but she opened the most recent receipt: **Jasper**.

Her eyes went wide as she saw the recent string of messages. "Oh, SHIT!"

The last message was her address, but before that, half a dozen photos of herself in naughty positions and various states of undress. She remembered taking those, a couple weeks ago after she'd first met Jasper. Even if nothing came of the two of them, she still thought they might come in handy, somehow. But this was not how she had expected to share them with her new girlfriend. They hadn't even had sex yet! How could she have sent unsolicited nudes? She didn't do this stuff! She'd never sent anyone naked photos of herself in her life. What the hell was wrong with her?!

 **Peridot: I'm sorry.**

She quickly typed out the message and sent it. Peridot sat down at her kitchen table, trying to think. A simple "sorry" wasn't going to be good enough. She'd fucked up. She'd fucked everything up! It was only their second date and already it was over.

 **Peridot: I shouldn't have sent those.**

It wasn't that she regretted sending them. She would have loved for Jasper to see her in the nude. But sending those pictures was really really forward of her, and blasted things off to a relationship level they hadn't reached yet. Not to mention all of her flirting and her lewd comments. Sitting at the table reminded Peridot that she'd seen Jasper in her bra last night. She groaned.

Peridot really liked Jasper. Sure, physical attraction was a factor, but underneath her buff, intimidating, curvaceous, attractive figure, was someone with real feelings and emotions. The fact that she was even going on dates with Peridot showed that she had an interest in maintaining a serious relationship. She wasn't just into banging girls for conquest, despite how she might appear. She was someone who was just looking for love like everybody else. And Peridot had turned the tables right around and made it seem like she was only interested in a sexual relationship with the larger woman. Sure, she couldn't deny that that would be a nice perk once they got to that point, but she'd totally jumped the gun on such a step.

 **Peridot: I don't just think of you as a sex object.**

 **Peridot: I know there's much more to you than that.**

 **Peridot: I'm sorry I sent those pictures.**

She'd really messed up. A few tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. The second date should have been a nice, simple dinner. Instead, she'd used alcohol to cover up her nervousness and sent those photos of herself. Sure, she looked great, but she had been trying to take things slow and get a feel for the relationship and not just run right into it. Good going, inebriated Peridot. Just how drunk _had_ she gotten? Not enough, because she still remembered _every_ detail, and her memories were growing increasingly more clear as she became more awake.

 **Peridot: I shouldn't have gotten so drunk.**

 **Peridot: Thank you for getting me home.**

 **Peridot: I hope you slept well.**

"I hope you slept well?!" Peridot re-read the message she'd just sent. Why the fuck should Jasper care if she gave a shit how she slept? She set down the phone and anxiously went to find some cereal for breakfast. 5 minutes went by with no response. Peridot debated sending another message. Against her better judgement, her fingers hit the keyboard.

 **Peridot: I don't normally do that sort of thing.**

 **Peridot: You're actually the first person I've ever sent photos like that to.**

 **Peridot: I had a lot of fun last night. I hope you did too.**

Jasper was probably just busy, and here she was spamming her phone. Peridot decided to send one last message, and then drop the whole thing. If Jasper didn't respond, she'd know it was over.

 **Peridot: I'm sorry I fucked things up.**

Peridot sighed heavily. Unfortunately, she still had a whole day until she had to be back to work, which she could use to wallow in her shame. Maybe a shower would help clear her head. Help wash away the memories of last night.

As she stepped from the shower several minutes later, her phone on the counter buzzed. Peridot quickly picked up the device, nervously scanning the notifications to see a new text message. She took a deep breath, then set the phone down. She needed to work up the courage to read the latest contact from Jasper. To prepare herself for what might come, and run through a dozen scenarios in her head of what she might have said.

It wasn't until she'd dried and dressed herself that she finally slumped down on her couch to face the inevitable. She squinted down at the two word reply, which didn't seem to acknowledge she'd said.

 **Jasper: Morning sleepy.**

Peridot scrolled back through her messages. They looked like they'd all sent. Jasper hadn't said anything in between. What the hell?

 **Peridot: Uhh… morning.**

 **Jasper: Did you have fun last night?**

 **Peridot: Did you?**

 **Jasper: Just being with you is fun, so yes.**

Okay, so… things weren't over? In fact, Jasper didn't seem to care! She didn't care that she had to drag her drunken ass home and practically force feed her, and that was after she'd made a complete fool of herself at the restaurant. At least she'd remembered that she promised to pay the bill.

Peridot briefly considered asking for Jasper to send some nudes back. She wouldn't really mind having them, and it would make them even. Considering what little she knew of Jasper's relationship, or at least sexual, history, she would probably be game. She imagined what that gorgeous, curvacious body might look like, and heat rose into her cheeks. A buzz in her hands brought her out of the daydream.

 **Jasper: Did you want me to look at those photos you sent?**

Her mouth dropped open in shock. Jasper hadn't even looked at them?! What did that mean? Did Jasper _not_ want to see her naked? Jasper had mentioned she'd had sexual exploits in the past, so it was obviously something she was into, or at least okay with. Did Jasper not think she was attractive? Or at least, not attractive enough?

 **Peridot: You didn't already?!**

The phone sat in her hand, the last message still opened. Maybe she should feel happier about the whole thing. She had sent the photos by mistake, and had had second thoughts the morning after. Sure, she deserved to have Jasper look at them, as a consequence to her actions. But honestly her girlfriend, assuming that's what she still was, was actually showing massive respect by not taking advantage of the readily available photos. Maybe it didn't have anything to do with her appearance.

 **Jasper: Do you regret sending them?**

 **Peridot: No. Not to you, anyway.**

 **Jasper: I know you didn't mean to send them. I kind of saw one when I went to check for your address, but I didn't mean to.**

The conversation lulled. Peridot hadn't been expected to be faced with the choice to allow Jasper to see the pictures or not. She'd expected a compliment, or perhaps a critique, or even something lewd. All the possible scenarios she'd imagined didn't align at all with what was happening. How could Jasper look so intimidating, yet be so nice? It was jarring, no doubt.

 **Jasper: I'd much rather see it in person.**

She stared down at the phone. There was the saucy, flirty woman she'd seen bubble up at the restaurant last night. The one she'd told to behave, only to have herself get out of control. Jasper was being so nice and yet, ever since Peridot had thought of asking for nudes back, all she could thinking of was being fucked senseless by the broad shouldered woman. The thought of her naked, laid out before her, wouldn't leave her head. She should text something back.

 **Peridot: Maybe you will sometime.**

 **Peridot: For now, feel free to check out the photos and have a taste of what you're missing.**

This could work. It was a bit of a bigger step in the relationship that Peridot hadn't counted on, but Jasper didn't seem to mind, and she didn't regret it. Somehow, everything had worked out. Based on their initial meeting in the office, Peridot had assumed that Jasper would be more of a jerk. But she was actually surprisingly sweet. The more Peridot thought about it- how she had chosen both of their date spots so far, demanded that Jasper behave, and then her behavior after reprimanding her date at the restaurant- the more it seemed like _she_ might be the jerk here.

 **Jasper: Definitely saving these.**

But if she really was the jerk, that didn't seem to bother Jasper. Shit, maybe this chick was too good for her. Despite Peridot trying to put on airs and pick a fancy dining place and pretend like she was refined, she'd really blown the whole night. It was within Jasper's right to say goodbye right then and there outside of the restaurant, and leave Peridot to hopefully stumble her way home or possible pass out on a park bench somewhere. She could have potentially been robbed or taken advantage of by someone else, if Jasper had just left her there. She had even gone the extra mile to make sure her hangover would be minimal. Huh. It really was more than Peridot deserved based on her actions thus far. And yet Jasper was still game to continue this girlfriend thing.

 **Peridot: You know, it'd be only fair if you sent one back.**

Since the events of the previous evening hadn't completely ruined everything, Peridot seemed to regain her confidence. So much for learning a lesson about being a jerk. Maybe Jasper liked when she was bossy. She didn't protest, and she had listened so far. Interesting to consider. Such information might come in handy later.

"Oh my stars!" Peridot's last message was bumped from the screen, replaced with a nude and flexing Jasper. She could only gape at the image for a solid minute, until a dollop of drool fell onto her phone screen, bringing her out of the trance.

It was one thing to view Jasper's bosom through the confines of shirt. It was another to have them prominently displayed right in front of her. Jasper certainly was… large. The curves of her breasts and the jut of her hips and the bulge of her muscles was a lot to take in. What Peridot wouldn't give to run her hands all over her.

 **Jasper: Not what you were expecting?**

She must have taken the lack of reply as disapproval. Seriously, how could anyone not like what she was seeing? Tall, beautiful, ripped. She was gorgeous. She was amazing! Peridot struggled to formulate a reply while her brain was elsewhere. Jasper had indicated that many of her relationships were the "hit it and quit it" type. Previously, though Peridot had had the occasional wandering thought, she had succeeded in stemming her desire to become more intimate with her girlfriend. But with pictures of them both out on the table, the temptation to move the relationship into more sexual territory was nearly overwhelming. Peridot wondering if Jasper felt the same way.

 **Peridot: Definitely not.**

 **Peridot: Definitely much better.**

The conversation turned to what their next date might be. In between messages, Peridot scrolled up to look at the photo again more times than she could count. She wondered if Jasper was doing the same. She considered suggesting a movie at her place, as a cover for her real intentions. But she was still concerned about rushing things. Maybe, instead, they might head to one of their places afterward their next date for a more private time with just the two of them.

Peridot decided to let Jasper choose the place this time. Her partner picked a sandwich shop not far from work. Darn. She was kind of hoping that Jasper would suggest the movie idea without any prompting. Regardless, their next date was set. Even if Peridot was a bit disappointed, at least things had turned out better than she'd expected when she'd awoken.

After one last glance at her phone and the picture from Jasper, Peridot decided that she really needed to take care of some personal business.


	6. Chapter 6

Light footsteps pattered across the carpet in the quiet office. Most computers were shut down, lights were dimmed, and the only other sound was the tip tap of fingers on a keyboard.

Jasper heard the footsteps and peaked out of her cubicle to see Peridot walking down the aisle. "You're still here?" she called out. "I thought I was alone in the office."

Peridot walked over. "So did I." The two were quiet for a moment. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Just trying to finish up a project. Means I can sleep in tomorrow if I stay later tonight. Plus, makes emailing clients in other countries easier since this is like, afternoon for them." Jasper shrugged.

"Office hours clearly mean nothing to you." Peridot rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" The question came back to Peridot.

"Doing maintenance on the electronic systems in this facility works a whole lot better if no one is using them. There are also a lot less people in the way this time of night." she stated, as if it were obvious.

"Makes sense." Jasper replied. Silence lingered between them, each thinking of more to say but being unsure if they should say it. They hadn't been dating for that long, and they hadn't really talked about the proper time to progress things in their relationship. They'd only had three dates so far, and though the exchange of nude photographs had occurred, there hadn't been much discussion on revealing the same amount of skin in person. There had been a connection that they had both felt upon first meeting, a hunger for each other, which had not subsided. The more they saw of each other, the more their wanting grew.

Suddenly, Jasper grabbed at Peridot's hand, pulling her into the cubicle and leaning down in her chair to place a passionate kiss against her lips. Peridot protested at first, startled, before she melted into it. Jasper picked her up and placed her on her lap, Peridot's legs hanging off either side as she braced her knees against the edge of the chair. Her hands moved to cup Jasper's still clothed breasts, as the kiss between them grew more heated.

"W-wait!" Peridot pushed herself away. "This office has cameras!"

"What, you don't think the security team are voyeurs?" Jasper smirked, dipping forward to continue the kiss.

Peridot scowled at that and leaned back, but only for a moment. "I know where there _aren't_ cameras." She slid off Jasper, taking her hand and leading her past the row of cubicles and into a little used side room. There were no windows on the door, no labels as to what it might contain, no markings at all. Inside was an old copier, one that looked like it was a remnant of the office from when it was originally built. There were also various boxes stacked about, surprisingly organized.

Peridot shut the door and turned to the other woman. "Supply closet-"

Jasper pressed Peridot against a wall, slamming their faces together and knocking the wind out of Peridot. She struggled a little, before remembering to breath through her nose, and then pushed back against the rough kiss. Jasper wasted no time, her hands moving rapidly up Peridot's sides, edging closer and closer to the erogenous zone with every pass.

Peridot nearly protested, things were happening too fast– but if she had really thought that, then what were they doing here? She couldn't deny that she wanted this– she _really_ wanted this. But would it make things weird when they had to work together? Did this mean they were going to go on dates? Or would this just be a one time thing, banging one out in an infrequently visited storage room? Come to think of it, if they were fucking in this room, how many others had-

Jasper's mouth swallowed the surprised gasp from Peridot as a roving thumb brushed over a pert nipple. Peridot couldn't believe how needy she was, and yet... how long had she wanted this? How many times had her heart beat just a little bit faster every time she was called to Jasper's desk? She had tried to focus on the task at hand, to avoid looking at those gorgeous amber eyes. But after the first time, she'd solved each problem a little slower than necessary, if only to linger just a bit longer in her presence. She'd wanted this from the first time she'd laid eyes on Jasper, although whether "this" was a friend, a partner, or a fling, she'd never quite decided. But wasn't it a little too late to be deciding now?

Jasper's hands were surprisingly smooth as they roved over Peridot's skin. Peridot pulled away so she could breath, so Jasper moved to kiss Peridot's exposed neck as she caressed her small breasts. The blond moaned, her hips rolling needily. Jasper pressed her knee into the other's groin, causing Peridot to whine.

 _Oh stars._ Every time after that first encounter, Peridot had wished that Jasper would just throw her over her desk and fuck her. She couldn't count the number of times she'd been sitting in her office, answering boring emails, only to drift off in a marvelous daydream, imaging this bulking woman looming above her, hair creating a curtain around her face. Her fingers, venturing to places Peridot had allowed few to travel. Lips and teeth, roving over her face and neck and breasts, claiming her with marks.

It was happening. Not exactly in the way Peridot had imagined, but she did not have any complaints. Except that this place might not have been the cleanest. But the hastiness of it all, both of their needs, the need to fuck and be fucked, was alluring in its own ways. The excitement of technically being in public, even if the office was empty. The implication that they could just go home and take care of business, _oh no_. Their need was too great to waste anymore time.

"Peridot?" The smaller of the two was brought out of her thoughts by the woman who still held onto her breasts mumbling into her neck. "Is this okay?" Peridot felt Jasper leave her shoulder. The room was nearly dark, except for the faintest bit of light leaking from under the door, and she could almost make out the silhouette of her lover staring at her in the darkness.

Her mind was still hazy, wrapped in ecstasy, and it took her a few moments to answer. "Yes. YES! Jasper, this is very okay. I've wanted this for a long time. But I never thought that you'd want to-"

"I've wanted to for a long time too." Jasper answered eagerly. "I know you're not my superior, but you're kind of like a coworker, and I didn't want to jeopardize either of our jobs."

"And fucking in the office will certainly do less damage to our reputations than a compliment would." Peridot's signature snark presented itself.

They paused, each considering that perhaps they should leave their place of work and head back to one of their residences. They could, there was definitely time to do so. Yet they were both silently pleading that the other wouldn't request that. They were right here, right now, and in a heated moment of passion they were actually entertaining the idea of screwing right on business property.

Peridot reached up with both hands and tugged at Jasper's collar. "Kiss me again." she whispered, as if someone might hear. "Make me want you." she breathed.

 _Oh stars that's hot_. Jasper did as she'd been commanded, trapping Peridot's head against the wall with the ferocity of her kiss. She moved down her neck, slower than she had before, taking time to savor the smaller woman while at the same time teasing her. She nibbled lightly on the other's shoulder, and when she was rewarded with a whine she bit down harder, which earned her a shaky moan and Peridot's fingers grasping at two fistfulls of hair.

Jasper pulled off Peridot's shirt, and she offered no protest. She unhooked the bra in the back, slipping that off and tossing it aside as well. She hoisted Peridot up, pressing her body against the wall and forcing her to wrap her legs around her torso and her arms around her neck. Jasper leaned down to fondle a nipple with her tongue, using one hand to play with the other.

"Oooohhh Jasper!" The words were emitted from quivering lips. Peridot had begun to grind against Jasper, silently begging for that sweet touch which she so desired. But her lover was doing just what was requested, and that was making her needy and wanting. Panting and grunting filled the quiet room, Peridot's need growing more vocal the more Jasper teased at various places above her waist. A hand moved down to Peridot's pelvis, caressing and ghosting over the soft patch of hair just above her sex, and causing her to buck violently in anticipation.

"Somebody's excited." Jasper's hand caressed the slight curve where pelvis met leg, just barely missing Peridot's most _sensitive_ area.

"P-Please!" she mumbled into Jasper's shoulder.

"What was that?" The large woman smirked.

"PLEASE!" Peridot replied, louder. "I need you. _Please_."

"Huh." Jasper said thoughtfully, lowering Peridot back down to the ground. Her legs were shaking, and she braced herself against the wall as she looked up pleadingly. "I rather like the sound of you _begging_."

"Y-You what?" The smaller woman stammered. She was hot, her whole body felt like it was on fire. She was still wearing her tight work jeans, and they had become uncomfortably snug. Not only that, but she could feel her own wetness, now on her underpants, rubbing against herself.

"Do it some more." The tables had turned. Where at first Peridot had been making the demands, now that she was pent up and frustrated, Jasper held the power.

"What if I don't want to?" Peridot asked cautiously. There was no spite in her voice, only a twinge of fear.

Jasper shrugged, and thankfully both of their eyes had adjusted enough that Peridot could see. "I guess I'll go home."

"NO!"

"Do I have your attention now?" Jasper sounded oh so smug. She reached a hand down and began to rub it against Peridot's crotch, her jeans creating a barrier that made the touch just another in a long line of teases she had performed tonight.

"Jasper..." Peridot breathed out.

"Yes?" she answered casually, continuing her motion.

"Please?" The other woman offered lightly.

Jasper pressed a little harder against the pants. "It doesn't sound like you're very interested."

Peridot ground down on the hand, the pressure not enough, aching for contact. "Please!" she called out, more fervently this time. Jasper didn't stop, didn't give any indication that she'd heard the cry. "Please!" she tried again, still to no avail. Jasper even started to caress her breasts again with her free hand. She was driving Peridot absolutely crazy!

"Oh stars!" she nearly choked out. "I need you!" Peridot reached down and started to unbutton her jeans, to which the other woman did not protest. "I want you!" she gasped out, kicking off her shoes and socks at the same time. Jasper moved her hand away and began to help Peridot pull off the skinny jeans, which were stuck with sweat to her body. All the while, Peridot continued to plead. "Fuck me! Oh stars, please fuck me! Fuck me anyway you want, just please, _please_ , I need you inside of me. I want this, I've wanted this so long!"

"Such a good girl." Jasper ruffled her hair. She then proceeded to remove the other's panties, Peridot kicking them off hurriedly.

Now fully naked, Peridot was vulnerable. Even though the room was dark, she suddenly remembered that they were at work. They were really doing this. In their place of employment. She was panting and yelling and begging right in the office, the halls which she walked down daily. She was naked, here, and there was Jasper, large and looming in front of her and about to fuck her soundly.

But Jasper was not finished. She ran her hands up and down Peridot's sides, from her breasts to her hips. Along the way, she made sure to occasionally slide a finger over her nipple, or to press gently into the small of her back, or to let her thumbs rove to either side of her thighs. She moved her head downward to once again give attention to Peridot's neck and shoulder. She was rewarded with whimpering and panting from the smaller woman, who was now fully exposed and thoroughly frustrated.

Suddenly the world melted away, as Jasper slipped an exploratory finger between Peridot's legs. She was thoroughly soaked, her fluid dripping down Jasper's hand as soon as she slipped a finger inside. Peridot bucked against it, sweet relief finally within her reach. She grasped onto the arm attached to the digit reaching inside her, urging her for more, _more_.

Peridot cried out as Jasper's thumb slipped over her clit, swollen and sensitive from her incessant tormenting. "AAAAHHH! AAHHHHH!" Her cries grew loud as she gasped for breath. She continued to enjoy the finger inside her and the stimulation to her sensitive nub, but it wasn't quite enough. "More." she breathed, barely audible through her whines and moans.

"Hmm?" Jasper cooed, acting as if she hadn't heard. Peridot hadn't asked very politely, after all.

"More!" Peridot managed to yell out.

"More what?" The large hand slowed, and Peridot pressed down into it in an attempt to coax it to keep going at its steady pace.

"More!" she cried out again. Jasper was being such a brute. "Please! More _please_! I need more of you inside me!"

Jasper took her other hand and cupped Peridot's chin, tilting it upwards. She kissed her once, softly, gently, slowly. "That's my good girl." she said, before kissing her again, this time with more fervor. While she was distracting her partner with the lip lock, she sped up again, slipping in a second finger with ease. She still held Peridot's chin, keeping their two faces pinned together. She swallowed up every noise Peridot was making, feeling the hot breath coming from her nostrils as she struggled to breath through it all.

Jasper could feel Peridot starting to quiver, noticed her hip movements becoming more rhythmic as she drew close to the edge. She removed her hand from the small girl, letting her face go as well and pulling away.

Peridot was shaking and panting. Sweat could be seen glistening on her skin, fluid splashed against her thighs. Jasper surveyed her work, teeth almost glimmering in the faint light as she grinned.

"Why did you stop?" she leaned her head upwards against the wall, closing her eyes and trying to control her quivering body.

"Almost there, weren't you?" Jasper replied teasingly.

"Yes!" Peridot let out a needy whine, thinking about how good Jasper had felt.

"You wanted this for a long time, right? I want to make sure it's worth your while." She rubbed the back of her fingers gently along the smaller woman's cheek. "You're so beautiful, you know? I love making you feel good."

Peridot sighed at the touch. "Thank you. But-" she left the unspoken request hanging in the air.

"I should finish what I started?" Jasper hummed in amusement. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

It almost sounded as if Jasper intended to leave her in this desperate state. "Yes!" Peridot said pleadingly. Then she remembered the manners that Jasper had requested previously. "Please. Yes please."

"Mmm, you have learned how to behave. It does seem time for your reward." she placed a gentle kiss on Peridot's forehead. One hand moved to her chest, pressing down on the space just below her collarbone. It was firm, pinning Peridot to the wall, but loose enough to not inhibit her breathing.

Jasper's fingers returned, starting with two. Her thumb continued to increase Peridot's arousal, stroking her clit. The cries returned, rapidly increasing in volume since she was already so close. Jasper pressed in, feeling Peridot trying to wriggle downward so she could more easily grind against the fingers, but Jasper had her held firmly against the wall. She inserted a third digit, and Peridot's yells reached a new pitch. Her hips jostled, moving as best they could, and her back arched as at last she reached her peak.

Jasper could feel Peridot's inner walls contracting as she orgasmed around her fingers. She continued to thrust her fingers in and out, going until her shudders subsided and her vocals turned to heavy breathing. She slipped out of Peridot, the small woman giving a last wavering moan. Some of her fluids dripped to the floor, and Jasper's hand was soaked.

She scooped up Peridot in her arms, ignoring the wet hand as it was her fault anyway. There was no protest from the other as she nestled her against her chest like she was a baby. She kissed Peridot on the forehead, listening as her partner's heavy breaths turned soft and hearing all her quiet little sighs. "Peridot?" she ventured, after a few minutes. "Are you okay?"

In response, she snuggled against Jasper's shirt, burying her face in it and taking a sniff so she could enjoy her scent. "Yes. Very much. Thank you." she sighed, slowly, letting out a long breath of air. "You can put me down now."

"Sure you can stand?" Jasper teased.

"Well, if I can't, you'll have to carry me home." Peridot shot back, though there was not much spite in her voice. Jasper gently placed her down, and Peridot started to put on her clothes when she thought of a minor detail. "Wait! What about you?" she turned, one foot already in her jeans.

"Can you get home okay now?" The tall woman skipped the question.

"Yes, but-but that doesn't answer my question!" Peridot stammered, as Jasper helped her pull her jeans on.

She finished helping Peridot dress before she replied. "You can return the sentiment at my place. Saturday. Come over any time." Then she strode over to the door, leaving Peridot to stare after her.


End file.
